Thermoset compositions such as sealants may be made by mixing a base component with a curing agent, which initiates curing of the sealant. In some applications, it is desirable to delay curing of the composition for an extended period of time after the curing agent is mixed with the base material. For example, certain types of thermoset aerospace sealants are mixed and then stored at low temperatures in an uncured state until ready for use.
One approach for producing thermoset compositions is to mix the base material and curing agent in a rotary mixer. Another approach is to mix the base material and curing agent in a static mixer. Use of each of these mixers, however, can have drawbacks. Accordingly, improved methods for mixing thermoset compositions are desired.